One Step Back to Choose a Different Path
by MiniSkirtRoy
Summary: I will be rewriting this soon!


**Happily Ever After**

Hi, it's me Alanna, and this is my very first D N Angel fanfiction. Sorry if I don't get the exact moods and reactions right because I watched the anime sooooo long ago. The setting is two years ago after dark and krad disappeared, and their all in high school. The senior carnival is coming up, and each year the underclassmen are the ones to put it together. Riku is working to become a professional athlete, and Risa is working on becoming an actress (16). Satoshi is now the Chief of Police, and has a promising career ahead of him. Although he has his collage degree he still attends school to maintain a somewhat normal life ever other 17 year old should have. (16) Daisuke and Riku are now the most popular couple in school, and Risa feels that she has been ousted by her sister. It is after lunch when the sensei announces the art contest, and the prize of two tickets to Tokyo. It is a once in a life time chance for Riku and Risa, and they are willing to be ruthless even if it means fighting one another.

Ch.1 Chief of Police

* * *

Satoshi just sat there at the back of class watching as people hurried to their seats.

"Risa, Riku and Daisuke are late again." Satoshi whispered to the red head in front of him as the bell rang.

"No duh, Mr. State the Obvious!" She spat at Satoshi as she turned around, and shot him a glare.

Satoshi stared back at Risa with his usual emotionless expression.

Risa let out a huff and turned back around as the lecture entered the room.

"**God, why did I sit in front of him!?"**

She could feel Satoshi's clear blue eyes staring at the back of her head, and let out a low growl. Risa whirled back around to complain, but stopped herself as she saw Satoshi staring out the window intently.

"**I don't want to make her more hostile, but…"**

Satoshi looked out of the corner of his eye at Risa with her annoyed look. Turning his entire gaze back her he tilted his head towards the courtyard.

For a second, Risa expression turned to a state of confusion, but then she caught on and stared out the window. Immediately she recognized the happy couple under the cherry tree making out.

Satoshi turned his head away from Risa because he expected for her to explode in anger in front of the class.

Instead Risa looked back at the teacher with a sigh.

"**Oh boy, Is she mad!?" **

"Risa," Satoshi whispered her name, "Did I upset you?"

Surprised by his question Risa looked over her shoulder at Satoshi.

"No, you didn't upset me Mr. Hiwatari, besides I don't care what they do!"

"I am not a teacher Risa, so don't call me that!"

"But you are the Chief of Police!" Risa complained.

"Not when I am here at school, so just call by my name!" Satoshi waited a minute before continuing.

"I know that you care about what they do because you wouldn't sound so damn depressed right now!"

Risa felt tears choke up in her throat for a second, but fought them down to grin at Satoshi.

"Whatever!" Risa said blowing him off.

"**I only care for Dark!!" **Risa screamed in her head at Satoshi over and over again.

**You know nothing about the secret identity of the Phantom Thief!! You were only there because you wanted to catch him!! You idiot!!**

Risa thought back to the last time she saw Dark, and recalled his enemy.

"**Who was that opposite person with the white wings Dark was fighting!?" **

In the last two years Risa had pondered the question for many restless nights, but was too afraid to go and ask Daisuke.

"**Who is he, and why was he fighting with Dark!!"**

Risa spent second and third period reviewing her knowledge of the encounter, and was unaware that Daisuke and Riku returned shortly after she saw them outside. Also Risa was unaware that Satoshi sat across from her the entire morning.

At lunch Satoshi walked into the courtyard is Daisuke.

"Ya know you really need to stop skipping classes to make out with your girlfriend" Satoshi said breaking the silence for once.

Daisuke's head shot up at Satoshi's icy comment.

"You were watching!"

"Risa was too." Satoshi said, keeping his calm and collective attitude.

"Oh, Risa." Daisuke lowered his head.

"She can't forget Dark, but you know all about that." Satoshi said purposely reminding him of how he abandoned her because she loved his alternate self.

Daisuke felt a pain take a hold of his heart as the memory of Dark and Risa kissing filled his mind. He no longer loved Risa after that night, but he felt ashamed because it was only days later he fell for Riku.

"Hey!" Riku said as she ran up behind Daisuke who was still dazed.

"**He has been gone for two years! Where in our second year of high school, why can't she realize he's never going to come back!?"**

"Hello, Earth to Daisuke!" Riku said as she waved her hand in front of his face.

Daisuke blinked.

"Riku." Daisuke said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"**That's right. I have Riku, and nothing in this world will ever change that! She just needs to learn to move on!"**

"Daisuke, Riku is sitting with us today! Oh…Satoshi, come on your sitting with us too!" Riku said noticing for the first time that the young Chief of Police was walking next to Daisuke.

Before Satoshi could protest Riku was dragging him towards their make out spot, or as their fangirls call it The Tree of Magical Moments.

Hey, Sis!!

Risa stared at her sister speed walking to where she was, and noticed the almost unconscious Chief of Police dragging behind her along with her boyfriend.

"Riku why are you here!?"

Taken aback by her sisters intimidating nature, Riku choked out "What do you mean, we came to have lunch with you!"

"…O, yeah ok!!"

Sitting down with his back up against the tree Satoshi took out his pager, and began to sort out his infinite number of messages.

"You're not eating……Satoshi?"

Daisuke and Riku's eyes instantly looked at Risa because they knew ever since Satoshi's promotion she referred to him Mr. Hiwatari.

"No." Satoshi said also a little surprised that she actually listened to his wish.

Daisuke and Riku sat unaware that everybody was gawking at their unusual group, but Satoshi and Risa were not and they soon grew uncomfortable.

"Can they stare anymore?" Risa mumbled to herself, or at least she thought she did, but was mistaken when Satoshi mumbled back to her, "No kidding!"

"Um…Uh…" Risa found herself searching for something to break the awkward silence with.

"Satoshi, is your gallery still open!?" Risa blurted out.

"What?" Satoshi said surprised by the very random question.

"Yeah, is your gallery still open!?" Riku asked in a very energetic mood.

"…Yes." Satoshi answered slowly, but a little nervous about where things were going.

Can we go and see it!! Riku asked excited.

Giving Risa a deadly glare he gritted his teeth a said "yes!"

The continuous stares started to die down during the end of the lunch period, but not before Risa and Satoshi became irritable.

* * *

So there it is ch.1 of my very first DNAngel Fanfiction!! I kind of have some doubts about this, but you can prove me wrong if you review!! I might discontinue it if it doesn't do so hot, so please make them!! 


End file.
